goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Gagetta tells the truth and gets ungrounded
Characters Gagetta-Princess Ed-Young Guy/Charlie Hank Hill-Steven Principal-Simon Coulden Pettit-David/Evil Genius/Zack Plot This time, Gagetta tells the truth. Transcript Hank Hill: Okay class, it's time to talk about the Slave Trade. (Ed throws a basketball at Hank Hill) Hank Hill: Who did that?! Ed: It was Gage. Gagetta: No! I didn't do it! First of all, my name is not Gage, it's Gagetta! Second of all, I got plastic sugery! And last of all, I was sitting down the whole time! Ed: Gagetta Hintsala, you don't ruin other people's plans! Now say you're sorry to me! Gagetta: No! I'm not going to! You always get me in trouble by playing pranks to Hank Hill! Thanks to you, I'm not allowed to have Wreck it Ralph, Wreck it Ralph 2, Warner Bros, and Arby's! Ed: Stop being mean to me! What if I ruined your plans, how would you feel? Gagetta: No ifs ands or buts! I'm going to the principal's office now! (in office, and the principal is shocked) Principal: Gage, I didn't expect to see you like that. Normally, you're a boy wearing a blue shirt. Now you're a girl wearing a blue bikini top and a black punk skirt. What happened to you? I thought your voice was Kimberly. Gagetta: First of all, I'm not Gage, I'm Gagetta. Second of all, I got plastic surgery. Now my voice is Princess. Principal: Anyways, Gagetta, why are you here? Gagetta: Well, Ed threw the basketball at Hank Hill and blamed it on me. Although I was trying to tell the truth, Ed said it was rude to ruin his plans. Principal: Gagetta, telling the truth is what you should do if someone blames you. It's the right choice to ruin Ed's plans. As for this, you can have the rest of the school year off. Gagetta: Thank you. Principal: Ed, please report to my office! (in office) Ed: What do you want? Principal: Ed, Gagetta just told me you threw a basketball at Hank Hill and blamed it on her! Ed: Yes and she also said it was rude that she ruined my plans. Principal: To get her in trouble?! I mean planning on getting someone else in trouble will never ever work! Ed: Yes and I also told her to apologize. Principal: For what? Ed: Telling the truth. Principal: She doesn't deserve to apologize all because your plan to get her in trouble did not work! When you blame someone and the other person tells the truth, you don't ask that person to apologize just because you failed to get him or her in trouble! You're suspended for 10 days! Get out of here now! (at home) Coulden: Gage, what happened to you? Gagetta: I'm not Gage anymore, I'm Gagetta because I got plastic surgery. Anyways, I was in class and Ed threw the basketball at Hank Hill and blamed it on me. Even though I stood up for myself, Ed said it was rude to tuin his plans. I told the principal what happened and he gave me the rest of the school year off. Coulden: Thank you for sticking up for yourself. You are now ungrounded forever. You will go to Arby's and you will keep your Wreck-it Ralph, stuff along with your Looney Tunes, Freakazoid and Warner Bros stuff. You will not watch Woody Woodpecker, Rescuers Down Under or any of the stuff you hate. (Scary sound plays, as Ed comes in angry) Ed: Coulden, ground your brother Gage right now! He was the one who told the truth after I tried to get him in trouble! Coulden: And you deserve it! First of all, that's not my brother Gage! That's my sister Gagetta! Second of all, he got plastic surgery! And last of all, you were the one who threw the basketball at Hank Hill and planning on getting her on trouble will never ever work! Get out of our property right now or else I will roar like Godzilla to scare you away! (Ed gives Coulden the middle finger and the action is censored) Coulden: How dare you flip me off?! That's it! You asked for it! (Coulden roars like Godzilla and Ed runs away) Gagetta (old crying voice alert): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Coulden: I'm sorry Gagetta. You thought I roared like Godzilla towards you but I did it towards Ed. I hope he doesn't come to our property ever again. Trivia When Gagetta cried after she thought Coulden scared her, she uses her old crying voice. (Princess) Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Gagetta gets ungrounded